La segunda oportunidad de Bree
by Gadapa Cullen Potter
Summary: Bree va a morir a manos de los Vulturi, pero una mano misteriosa la salva, entra y descubre si ella lograra ser feliz
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 LA HUIDA

— "Encárgate de eso Félix"— dijo Jane con indiferencia y con un gesto del mentón hacia mi— Quiero volver a casa.

—no mires— susurró el pelirrojo y cerré los ojos ́ ́. Esperé que llegara el dolor, pero no llegaba, comencé a recordar la conversación con Fred, y sentí un tirón hacia la derecha,

de pronto, sentí como volaba y olfateé asustada, ese olor tan conocido me hizo abrir los ojos sorprendida, allí estaba el

—En este momento me ayudaría que corrieras sola— me dijo Fred sin parar de correr, recobrándome del susto lo solté y comencé a correr

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porque me salvaste? ¿Como me encontraste? — pregunté aceleradamente

—Salvándote, porque si y por tu olor— me contestó igual de acelerado

Nos miramos y reímos

—¿nos siguen? — Pregunté asustada, mirando hacia atrás

—Aún no, pero en poco tiempo lo harán, debemos acelerar – me advirtió Fred

Corrimos lo más rápido que podíamos, cruzando el bosque, sentimos un olor horrible pero no le dimos importancia. Continuamos hasta que un lobo nos cortó el paso, era enorme, frenamos en seco y gruñí mostrando los dientes, Fred dio un paso hacia delante, el lobo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como asqueado y retrocedió tambaleante, Fred siguió hacia adelante y el lobo se encogió sobre sí mismo, yo comencé a correr cuando el camino se desbloqueó y sentí como Fred me seguía

—No me has dado tiempo a matarlo— se quejó Fred

—no tenemos tiempo— contesté

Llegamos a una playa y sin pensarlo nos arrojamos al mar, en ese momento escuchamos un aullido aterrador, nadamos mucho tiempo hasta que nos topamos con una pequeña isla, al llegar a tierra comenzamos un rápido recorrido y nos dimos cuenta de que ya habíamos estado en ese lugar, vimos los escombros de la última casa que Riley había destruido, los recuerdos vinieron a mí.

**_Flash back: _**

"Me apresuré a llegar a la playa rocosa y poco profunda, y a continuación hundí los dedos en el acantilado de arenisca y salí volando. Oí a Diego salir del agua justo al tiempo que me agarraba al tronco de un pino descolgado y pasaba por encima del borde del acantilado, cuando aterricé con suavidad sobre los dedos de los pies, dos cosas me llamaron la atención. La primera, que había mucha luz allí fuera. La segunda, que la casa había desaparecido...estaba amaneciendo con rapidez...-no te asuste Bree- me dijo Diego, que sonaba demasiado un sitio. Vamos. -...Diego había salido ya del agujero y yo me encontré a su lado medio segundo después. Permanecimos de pie en una zona de hierba silvestre a tan solo unos pasos de los árboles que cubrían la isla, a nuestra espalda, a un par de metros, había un acantilado abajo, y, a continuación, el agua a nuestro alrededor, todo brillaba en los colores y a la luz que emitíamos

Guau- masculle...``

**_Fin del Flash back _**

—¿Guau, que? — me preguntó Fred devolviéndome al presente

—recuerdos— murmuré

—¿Diego? — Cuestionó Fred con seriedad

—Se me va a hacer difícil vivir sin el— Respondí nostálgica

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿no? — Preguntó Fred tomándome de los hombros

— Sí, pero...nunca será lo mismo— Contesté mirando el suelo

—Lo sé – Respondió, nos quedamos callados por un segundo, Fred me agarro de la mano y me dirigió hacia el corazón de la isla

—espera, conozco un lugar donde ocultarnos— llevé a Fred hacia el mar, nos metimos al agua y lo guie a la cueva submarina de Diego.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos y volvimos a quedarnos en silencio

—¿Qué edad tenías? — pregunté rompiendo el silencio

— ¿Antes de...? tenía diecinueve— contestó un poco incomodo

—¿Qué pasó? — pregunté curiosa

—¿Cuándo? — preguntó dubitativo

—Cuando te...— hice una mueca al recordar el ardor

—Yo había caído en las drogas— comenzó a contarme— Conocí a Riley por esa razón él era mi proveedor durante la última semana, le debía mucho dinero, pero estaba extrañamente tranquilo, me dijo que le pagaría luego y un día me contó que me había conseguido trabajo y entonces me llevo a un galpón y no recuerdo más que dolor — hizo una mueca

—Ella cambiaba de lugar y sobrevivió hasta el final, en algún momento debemos mudarnos— razoné yo, distrayendo a Fred de sus recuerdos

—¿Como hasta el final? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — me pregunto Fred asombrado

—Por lo que entendí, a ella y a Riley los mato el chico pelirrojo de ojos amarillos— informé con satisfacción

—O sea, el vampiro de ojos DORADOS y pelo COBRIZO —me corrigió Fred burlón

—Si ese— contesté ignorando su burla

—A partir de ahora es mi ídolo— me dijo Fred y yo no pude evitar una carcajada

—Lo sé, es mi vampiro favorito en este mundo... DESPUES DE TI CLARO— agregué levantando las manos en señal de inocencia al ver su cara de intento de ofendido.

Volvimos a guardar silencio, nos miramos y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas, reímos un largo rato sin poder parar. Cuando por fin nos calmamos la tranquilidad se apodero del lugar

—Y al final ¿Quiénes eran los encapuchados? ¿Qué derecho tienen a matarte? —me preguntó Fred con rabia

—Son como una poli vampira, al parecer hay reglas y no las estábamos cumpliendo— contesté sintiendo una oleada de odio por Riley

—¿policía?... ¿reglas? —expresó Fred la misma confusión que yo aún tenia

—Si, se llaman Vulturis...y parece que la humana debería estar convertida— informé yo

—¿Por qué tendrían esa humana? -se cuestionó Fred pensativo

—Me parece que la humana era poderosa...y creo que el COBRIZO era su pareja— dije poniendo énfasis en la palabra cobrizo y provocando la risa de Fred

—Yo tengo curiosidad, quiero hablar con ese aquelarre— me dijo Fred como si fuera un niño pidiendo un dulce

—Esta noche consentiremos al niño— dije riendo y el me hecho la lengua infantilmente

—Yo quiero ir ahora— me dijo caprichosamente

—Hay Sol genio podrá ser que no nos quemamos, pero creo que llamamos un poco la atención y por lo que entendí eso está mal— le contesté con fastidio... comenzaba a perder la paciencia

—Ok, ok, mami no te enojes— me dijo con un puchero y yo me reí un poco.

A partir de ese comentario no hablamos más pero no era un silencio incomodo, era muy agradable y pronto comencé a sentir que la luz disminuía

—¿aun quieres ir a ver ese aquelarre? —pregunté rompiendo el silencio

—siiiii— me dijo volviendo a su forma infantil, rodee los ojos, me levante y salí a la superficie, luego de varias horas bajo el mar.

Fred me siguió

—¿por dónde vamos? —pregunté desorientada

—volvamos al prado y rastreamos su olor desde allí— me contestó Fred

Salimos de la isla, nos arrojamos nuevamente al mar y fuimos nadando lo más rápido que pudimos hacia la otra orilla, corrimos por la ciudad por el mismo camino que habíamos hecho para llegar al prado con nuestro anterior aquelarre. Cuando llegamos allí, nos sorprendimos mucho, la vampira menuda de pelo negro nos estaba esperando.


	2. Chapter 2

—Hola Fred, hola Bree, vengan conmigo, vamos a conocer a mi familia— dijo contenta

—¿Qué? ¿Como? — pregunté sin poder salir de mi asombro

—No importa, Fred, ¿Podrías dejar de usar tu poder? — preguntó Alice con una mueca de desagrado

—No— contestó Fred de forma cortante, pude notar que estaba nervioso

—¿Por qué? — cuestionó la chica con un tierno puchero

—No tengo confianza— respondió Fred, ella se encogió de hombros y se fue.

La seguí y Fred luego de un segundo nos siguió, corrimos, (otra vez) hasta que llegamos a una casa muy grande donde se sentía el olor de otros vampiros, reconocí el olor de aquel chico rubio, alto y delgado que no me era nada simpático.

Entramos en la casa y en lo que parecía la sala, estaba reunido todo el aquelarre que me quedó mirando como si hubiera visto un fantasma. La chica menuda, tomó la palabra.

—Bree, él es Carlisle, es como nuestro padre— me contó ignorando a Fred y señalando al que parecía el líder, aunque me pareció extraño que le dijera padre, en definitiva, este aquelarre de ojos dorados, era cada vez más extraño, miré hacia donde estaba Fred, me marie un poco un poco, y entonces, la vampira continuó—Ella es Esme, nuestra madre— dijo señalando a la mujer de pelo castaño y ondulado.

—Madre— murmuré, la chica menuda asintió, y continuó

—Aquel grandote es Emmett— dijo mirando al más musculoso⸻ La que está a su lado es Rosalie⸻ agregó señalando a una vampira rubia que dejó escapar un gruñido ⸻ Aquel hermoso es Jasper⸻ sonrió señalando al que se había encargado de mí, y provocando que me estremeciera⸻ Y yo soy Alice⸻ terminó.

⸻¿Qué diablos haces Alice?⸻⸻ preguntó enojado, el llamado, Jasper

⸻Igual hubiera venido⸻ respondió Alice cuidando el secreto de Fred

⸻Entonces, ¿Por qué no te deshiciste de ella, tu?⸻ gruño Emmett y agregó⸻ olvídalo, yo me encargo.

Emmett dio un salto hacia mí que, a su vez, salté hacia donde estaba Fred para poder esquivarlo, sentí nauseas, pero estas, desaparecieron en un segundo, Fred le gruñó a Emmett y este miró en todas direcciones, excepto hacia donde yo estaba, sin poder creer que yo, le hubiera gruñido a él, Emmett volvió a saltar hacia mí y sin que nadie lo comprendiera voló hacia atrás. Esta vez, encima de él, todos pudimos ver al vampiro rubio.

Fred estaba a punto de volver a atacar cuando se escuchó un gran revuelo

⸻Jasper, espera, no pasará nada⸻ dijo Alice, al parecer su pareja quería atacar a Fred para defender al grandote.

Antes de que Fred tuviera que pelear con dos vampiros al mismo tiempo, decidí intervenir

⸻Ándale Freddie, veníamos en son de paz⸻ dije tiernamente, Fred asintió, se levantó de un salto y se situó frente a mí, gruñendo a Emmett,

Suavemente, lo golpeé en la espalda, estábamos aquí de visita, su quejido me hizo notar que no había sido un golpe suave, me miró con reproche y le sonreí

⸻¡Trajiste dos!⸻⸻ gritó Rosalie caminando furiosa hacia Alice, Jasper abrazó a Alice con ademán protector, entonces Rosalie fue con Emmett que la abrazó para calmarla

Fred miró fijamente a las dos felices parejas y optó por dirigirse a Carlisle

⸻¿Por qué tienen los ojos dorados?⸻⸻ preguntó de forma directa, suavemente, volví a golpearlo en la espalda, estaba siendo entrometido. Volvió a quejarse por lo bajo, pero no me miró

⸻Porque nos alimentamos de sangre animal⸻ contestó Carlisle de igual forma

⸻¡Animales!⸻⸻ exclamó Fred sin dar crédito a lo que oía

⸻Si, elegimos esta vida para no dañar humanos⸻ le explicó Carlisle como si fuera lo más natural

⸻A bueno y… ¿Cómo sabias que vendríamos?⸻⸻⸻ siguió cuestionando Fred, girándose hacia Alice

⸻Veo el futuro⸻ contestó Alice serenamente

⸻!Wow! ⸻ dijimos Fred y yo al mismo tiempo, mirándonos

⸻¿Dónde están la humana y el lector de mentes?⸻⸻ me animé a preguntar

⸻No te interesa⸻ me contestó Rosalie de forma grosera, ganándose una fría mirada de Fred

⸻¿Cómo hiciste para permanecer invisible?⸻⸻ intervino Carlisle para evitar la reacción de Fred

⸻De la misma forma que Alice nos vio venir⸻ contestó Fred sin dejar de mirar a Rosalie⸻ Tengo un don⸻ agregó mirando fugazmente a Carlisle para luego devolver toda su atención hacia la vampira rubia.

⸻¿Cómo funciona?⸻ preguntó Emmett, probablemente para distraer la atención de Fred que estaba centrada en su pareja.

⸻No te interesa⸻ contestó Fred mirando burlón a Rosalie que le gruñó en respuesta

⸻En el claro, con esos cuatro, hablaron de reglas, ¿De qué diablos hablaban? ⸻ pregunté para evitar una pelea pues había comenzado a sentir náuseas y Fred avanzaba hacia Rosalie mientras Emmett se levantaba poco a poco mientras Jasper se alejaba de Alice con disimulo.

Mis palabras rompieron la extraña sincronía de la escena y todo volvió a la normalidad

⸻Hay una sola regla general, no debemos llamar la atención de los humanos⸻ dujo Esme hablando por primera vez, su suave y delicada voz, calmo la tensión.

⸻¿Y nosotros lo hicimos?⸻ preguntó Fred

⸻¿Bromeas?⸻ se exasperó Jasper⸻ no hubo un solo día en que los líos que armaron no salieran en televisión, ¡millares de humanos muertos, accidentes raros, cuerpos al descubierto totalmente secos!⸻ terminó gritando completamente furioso

⸻Estúpido Raoul⸻ dijimos Fred y yo, al unísono

⸻ ¿Quien?⸻ cuestionó todo el aquelarre a la vez

⸻Uno de los nuestros, él y su grupo siempre hacían lo que querían⸻ dije enojada⸻ De hecho creo que tú lo mataste⸻ agregué mirando a Emmett

⸻Punto a tu favor⸻ afirmó Fred siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada, y sonriendo.

⸻He, cuando él me tapó los oídos, igual escuché algo, ¿algunos vampiros aúllan?⸻ pregunté con seriedad, y no entendí el ataque de risa que les dio

⸻ ¿Que? ¿Quiénes eran esos?⸻ pregunté sin entender el chiste y sintiéndome incomoda

⸻¡Dejen de reírse!⸻⸻ exigió Fred, gritando⸻ Gracias⸻ agregó cuando guardaron silencio

⸻Eso tenemos prohibido decírselo⸻ nos tranquilizó Carlisle

En ese momento todo el aquelarre se giró hacia Alice quien estaba rígida en los brazos de Jasper, había pánico en los ojos del rubio, y aunque era imperceptible, pude notarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

—Vienen hacia aquí, Edward y Bella vienen y traen excelentes noticias— informó Alice sonriendo

—Deben salir de aquí, viene la humana y ni tú puedes contra Edward— dijo Emmett burlándose de Fred y ganándose un gruñido

—Voy a irme con ellos, voy a enseñarles a cazar como nosotros— se apresuró a decir Carlisle para evitar una nueva pelea

—Me interesa saber cómo cazan— se emocionó Fred, olvidándose de Emmett

—Yo ya tengo sed— dije, realmente me ardía la garganta

Seguimos a Carlisle, corriendo hacia el bosque.

Ese día cazamos como tres ciervos cada uno y yo me sentía mejor, pero no tanto como cuando cazaba humanos, desterré ese pensamiento de mi mente y entonces, me atacaron los recuerdos de la reciente caza.

**FLASH BACK**

Carlisle siguió corriendo hasta que nos topamos con un gran rio que saltamos como si no existiera.

—¿Qué escuchan? — preguntó Carlisle deteniéndonos.

Lo miré irritada a causa de la sed, pero él estaba sereno y me obligué a aguzar el oído, entonces a mi derecha, a unos cuatro kilómetros, escuché unos cuantos corazones, claramente inhumanos, latiendo desaforadamente, como si sus dueños estuvieran corriendo.

Sin pensarlo me lancé en esa dirección, al toparme con el rebaño, me paralicé dudando, pero al ver que Carlisle atacaba, me lancé sobre el primer ciervo que vi y antes de darme cuenta ya había acabado con tres y mi sed estaba algo aplacada. Los dos vampiros se reunieron conmigo y emprendimos el regreso

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

—He Bree, vuelve aquí— me dijo Fred en broma

—Fred, ya estoy aquí, es que me quedé pensando en que creo que me gusta esta forma de vida— contesté tomando dos decisiones.

La primera, cambiaria mi estilo de caza y la segunda, convencería a Fred para que se quedara conmigo

—Yo me siento raro, pero creo que también me gusta— me dijo Fred, volviendo a interrumpir mis pensamientos

—Tal vez podamos quedarnos aquí— dije con cuidado de que solo Fred me escuchara

—Puede ser, pero casi el único problema es que la rubia va a terminar quedándose viuda— dijo Fred, medio en broma, medio en serio.

—¿Casi? — pregunté confundida

—Si, es que tenemos otro pequeño inconveniente— me contestó Fred acariciándome el cabello

—¿Cual? — pregunté luego de estar callada unos minutos, intentando descubrirlo por mi cuenta

—No podemos invitarnos solos— me informó Fred sonriendo

Asentí dándole la razón mientras entrabamos juntos, a la casa de Alice


	4. Chapter 4

**PEQUEÑO AVISO**

**Quien relata, siempre es Bree. En caso de que haya alguna excepción, lo aclararé.**

…**.**

—¡Ni lo sueñen! — nos gritó Edward, y Fred me tapó como un autómata

—¿El qué? — lo desafió Fred, a Edward

—¡No se van a quedar acá! — siguió gritando el cobrizo

—¿Cómo diablos…? — dije yo, siendo interrumpida por Edward que volvía a gritar, el vampiro parecía fuera de sí.

—¡Alice me lo dijo!

—Primero, no le grites, segundo, no es solo tu decisión y tercero… ¡Necesito que alguien me diga cómo diablos funciona el don, de esa! — Fred terminó la frase gritando con enojo

—¡Esa tiene nombre! — intervino Jasper

—¡Oigan, ya basta! — exclamó Alice, irritada

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Esme, entrando

—¡Estos dos quieren quedarse! — le respondió Edward

—dije ya basta, Edward— avisó Alice, ya, sin paciencia

—¿Qué tiene de malo que se queden? — preguntó Esme, ganándose una aterradora mirada de Jasper y Edward

—¡Estás completamente loca, Esme! — volvió a gritar Edward

—¡Basta Edward, Jasper, no es gracioso! — dijo Alice perdiendo la calma

Fred y yo, nos miramos confundidos, sin poder comprender la ultima parte de la conversación, pero pronto notamos que el enfado que habíamos estado reprimiendo, se estaba esfumando.

—Yo no hice nada— dijo Jasper con una sonrisa inocente, que ni él se creía

—¿Que fue eso?, yo no tengo porque estar enojado— me susurró Fred

—Secreto de familia— dijo Jasper antes de que yo pudiera contestar

—Ustedes tienen más secretos que la "caja de Pandora"— dije ganándome una risa de Fred y una mala mirada de Jasper y Edward

—Ya no grites otra vez— dijo Fred, mirando a Edward con expresión burlona

—Ya no te hagas el gracioso— le retrucó Edward, rápidamente, me aferré a Fred para evitar una mala reacción de su parte

—Basta Jass— dijo Alice con demasiada dulzura, al instante, todos nos sentimos tranquilos

—La decisión deberíamos tomarla todos— dijo Esme

—Si, tiene razón — habló Carlisle por primera vez desde que entramos—¡Reunión familiar! — agregó saliendo como un rayo hacia la cocina.

El resto de la familia lo siguió y vimos a Rosalie y Emmett bajar por la escalera y entrar a la cocina en menos de un latido, otros dos latidos, demoró la respuesta de Emmett.

—¡Nunca! ¿Quedó claro? ¡nunca!

Rosalie y Emmett salieron exaltados, nos miraron con profundo odio y se fueron casi volando escaleras arriba, haciendo que toda la casa temblara al cerrar de un portazo, una habitación del segundo piso.


End file.
